You're the Only Cow I Want
by KagomexInuyasha321
Summary: Tohru's childhood bestie Narumi returns, and meets all of Tohru's zodiac friends! I know the summary doesn't actually sum up the story, but I really don't know how to explain it. This is a Haru/Naru (THAT RHYMES) fanfic. Although it does have alot of sweet moments between the other characters too.


**A/N Hi! I was planning to make it a Narumi/Haru fan fiction, and it will be, but I want a bit of everything too. So if you have any ideas of characters I should ship my made-up character, Narumi with, and then please tell me in a review. BTW The romance starts after the first chapter because I don't like rushing into things.**

**Here is a little Character Profile of Narumi**

**Hair: Dark Brown and long hair.  
Eye: Long lashed, big, brown eyes.  
Skin: Tanned (Not as tanned as Kyo though)  
Personality: Happy, Cheerful, but has an attitude and is arguable (if that's a word)**

**R&R!  
**_

**Narumi**

I swing my bag over my shoulder, "Leaving!" I call out as I start walking. Where? Might you ask, today I'm starting at a new school.

I'm usually shy on my first day, but I have a very special friend that will help me out. I shiver and hug myself, it freezing!

"Narumi!" A cheerful voice yells. I turn around and see my childhood best-friend, Tohru.

"Hey Toh-" She runs toward me wraps her arms around my upper body, trapping my arms, I laugh and try to squirm free. Then I see my other two friends, Hana and Uo, with four other boys.

One boy had grey, shaggy hair and large, feminine purple eyes_. _The second boy had orange hair and annoyed red eyes. The third was short, with blonde hair and big brown eyes. The last one had white spiky hair with black hair beneath the white.

Once Tohru finishes suffocating me, I say, "Hi Tohru." She and I grin.

"I thought you were coming next month! You should come over!" She squeals,

"Sure!" I say, bouncing to keep warm. I look behind her. "Hi Hana. Hi Uo. Who are your friends?" I ask.

Tohru says, "Well this is Yuki and Kyo, my housemates." She puts a hand on the grey-haired boy and the orange-haired boy's heads.

"Housemates?" I say

"Oh yeah, well, you know how I was staying with my grandpa? Yeah well, he left to live with my auntie and uncle because they were going to move in and we need to make our house bigger so they needed to do construction and that, *GASP*he asked me if I had any friends to stay with so I didn't miss school and I said yes because I didn't want to worry him but I actually was living in a tent *GASP* it turned out I was on Yuki, Kyo and Shigure's property, so they were super nice and let me stay with them as long as I was like the housekeeper so I am and we've become friends." She says gasping and panting.

"So you're living with three boys?" I say, raising an eyebrow, grinning,

"Yeah!" Tohru says happily, I don't think she gets it, that I'm accusing her of not just being 'friends' with THREE boys… how does she do it?

"Anyway this is Momiji, and this is Hatsuharu."

"Hi" I say_,_ giving a small wave.

No-one waves back.

-Awkward Silence for everyone except Tohru-

"What classes do you have?" Uo asks

"I start off in English, then math, ^Recess^ gym, then French, ^Lunch^ geography." I say, reading out my timetable.

Tohru looks at her own, "Oh. I only have gym and geography with you." She says, frowning. All of a sudden she looks up and turns happy again.

"Anyone have any classes with Narumi?" The others take out their sheets and walk over to me to see my timetable.

"Nothing?! They did this on purpose-" Uo says, ranting on about why the school dislikes her.

"I have math with her." Hana says unemotionally.

"English." Kyo says.

"Yay! I have gym with Narumi!" Momiji says linking hands with me.

"Hmm…Everything" says Yuki, Uo turns around and glares at his sheet.

"Gym, English, and French." Says Haru.

Momiji gasps, "YAY! Now, Tohru, Me, Haru AND Kagome can-"

"Sweat together? Gee, that sounds like fun." Kyo says sarcastically.

"No Kyo." Momiji says, "We can play dodge ball together! We'll have so much fun, right Haru?"

Hatsuharu half-groans, "Fun."

00000

ENGLISH

"We'll meet you in class ok _?" Yuki says,

"Yeah, I think I can remember." I say, we all separate to our lockers. Well, they did, they dropped me off at mine so they just have to separate. Anyway, I close my locker after getting my books and turn around.

"What the-?" I say. Three girls are hopping around like lunatics in front of me squealing lyrics to what I'd call 'The Yuki Chant'

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" A girl with pigtails shouts, with her legs wide apart pointing at me.

I sweat-drop, "Who are you?"

"WE," They all say, "ARE THE YUKI SOHMA FANCLUB."

"The Yuki what?" I say, inching away

"Stop trying to buy time by acting confused! Since you're new we're only gonna warn you once, so listen...to the warning, STAY AWAY FROM PRINCE YUKI SOHMA!"

"O-okay." I mumble as I try to run.

"H-Hey! GET BACK HERE!" The girls grab my arms and drag me backwards.

"We catch you around him again, we'll- K-Kyo?" The dark-haired girl stutters, and they loosen their grip on me.

Suddenly someone grabs the collar of my blouse and tears me away from the pack of fan girls.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kyo says,

"Umm…getting bullied, what did it look like?" I snap.

"Whatever, we're late for class, the others are already there." Kyo says. We walked in silence.

"Thank you, Kyo." I murmur. He doesn't reply.

00000

The school day has finished and I'm walking to Tohru's house everyone from this morning! I had fun today but I also found out that… Momiji and Kyo are the cat and rabbit of the Chinese Zodiac! He said a lot of the Sohma's are. I don't know if that means Yuki and Haru too!

NORMAL POV

FLASHBACK  
_

Kyo, Narumi, Tohru and Momiji sit down with their lunch.

"You should sleepover at my house tonight. Oh! And Saki and Oui can come, too!" Tohru says to me.

"Ooh can I come!? I wanna bunk with Naru-Chan!" Momiji says.

"Sure, but Yuki is taking a really long time, I'm going to check him." Tohru says standing up and walking off.

"You're not 'bunking' with anyone, Momiji." Kyo groans, hitting Momiji on the head.

"Kyo, don't hurt him!" Narumi yells, "He's innocent, and completely harmless!" She says walking up to Momiji, "Of course you can bunk with me! She sits down and hugs him.

POOF!

She looks down at the bunny in her arms.

-Blink-

-Blink-

-Silence-

"M-Momiji?" She says. "YOU'RE A RABBIT?!" Kyo slams his hand on her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" He shouts. Narumi tears it off and glares up at him.

"Then tell me why Momiji just turned into a rabbit."

Kyo sweat-dropped, "Well, he…"

POOF!

"Kyo!" Narumi squeals, picking up the cat and the rabbit.

"You've turned into animals!"

"Not too bright are you?" The cat says.

"Ahh! He talks! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screams

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" Kyo yells.

-Silence-

Her lip trembles.

She let's go of them and holds her hands up to her face.

"What the hell are you- are you crying? NO CRYING!" Kyo yells, she sobbed, completing disobeying his order. (Hehe)

POOF!

POOF!

Clouds of smoke lift up into the air, she removes her hands,

"Momiji? Kyo?" They stand up facing away, they're in human form.

AND NAKED

Narumi screams and spins around, coming face to face with Yuki.

END FLASH BACK

**A/N Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it. **** Bye!**


End file.
